In addition to being an integral part of an individual's overall physical fitness, toned and shapely buttocks and legs have also become desirable due to their perceived physical attractiveness. As a result, the market for lower body exercise machines and devices has grown in recent years, especially among women. Many such machines and devices are known in the art.
One class of exercise machine for the buttocks involves a resistance-transmitting line, such as a weight machine cable, coupled at a pullable end with a user's leg. Lower body fitness machines that are designed as cable machines can continuously transmit resistance during extension and/or abduction of the user's hip, which in turn can work the gluteal muscles and enhance sculpting of the buttocks.
However, while use of a resistance-transmitting line machine can be an effective general method of muscle exercise, its use for buttocks exercise poses certain problems. In particular, it can be difficult for the user of a particular machine to fully engage all of their gluteal muscles. Furthermore, attempts to do so could compromise the user's posture, leading to discomfort or potentially even injury.